The plant nursery business has standardized on rooted plant containers to the extent that most rooted plants may be purchased in plastic containers that have been used to grow the plant from a seedling or cutting to a commercial size for retail sales. Most purchasers of such rooted plants are faced with the need to dig a hole in their landscape or garden area into which the rooted plant is to be planted. For most such purchasers, there is a need to get into a kneeling position to dig such a planting hole. While a shovel can be used for the digging of the hole, the usual shovel is not the size of the standard plant container. There is a need for a tool that can be used to dig the hole that is very close to or exactly the size of the plant container so that, when the hole is dug, the rooted plant may be placed into the hole in a condition to continue its growing in the new garden soil.